Heero has Lazy Eye?
by Horuri
Summary: Teehee. Can you imagine Heero with his eyes crossed? Chapter 2 is up. C'mon ppl review! There won't be more if threre aren't reviews.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing. But you know that already. This is a product of extreme boredom mixed with two cups of coffee. I had to do something! Also a little of personal experience is applied. Don't forget to review!   
  
  
  
Heero has Lazy Eye?  
  
"Mrphyn" went Duo as he walked into the kitchen. None of the others bothered to ask for a translation as it was 7 am and their brains weren't quite up and running. Heero seemed to be the only one halfway awake. The others wondered at how he could stay up till 3 and still be himself in the morning. Then again, this was Heero we're talking about.   
"That damn onna" mumbled Wufei. "Next time she try's to make us stay after work I'm going to.."  
" Do absolutely nothing" Quatre finished for him. " That paperwork was very important. Lady Une wouldn't have insisted it be done before today otherwise."  
"What was it for again?" asked Duo. He had, had a few sips of coffee but still wasn't awake completely.  
" The Tera Forming Project" stated Trowa in his signature monotone voice.  
"Oh, I guess that is important," said Duo while stretching. Unfortunately while doing so, his arm grazed Heero's cup of coffee, causing it to teeter on the edge of the table before falling into the Japanese preventer's lap.  
"AH!" yelped Heero while trying to wipe of the VERY hot liquid. Duo attempted an escape while all this was happening, but was apprehended by Wufie, who stuck out his leg and tripped the fleeing culprit.  
"Traitor!" Duo yelled at Wufei from his position on the floor.  
" Nope," said Wufei " I've never been on your side Maxwell."  
Heero proceeded to grab Duo by the braid and yank him up to eye level, to give him one of his patented death glares, but something wasn't quite right.  
"Heero, why are you crossing your eyes?" asked Duo, blinking a few times.  
"Hn?" asked Heero.  
"Your eyes are crossing," he repeated. " Hey guys look at this," said Duo pointing to Heero's face.  
"Heero? You all right?" asked Quatre. "Your eyes ARE crossed."  
"Oh man!" snickered Duo. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"  
"Argh" went Heero as he let go of Duo, who fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Heero rubbed his eyes and shook his head a bit.  
"Look over here," said Trowa.  
Heero looked towards Trowa and Wufei and tried his glare again.  
"Whoa!" said Wufei.  
"It's true," said Trowa. "Something must be wrong with your eyes."  
"My eyes are perfect." replied Heero. " They always have been. I'm a Gundam pilot."  
"Were," said Wufei. "And you weren't trained for hours upon hours of paperwork."  
"When was the last time you had your eyes checked?" asked Quatre.  
"Three years, four months, two days." replied Heero.  
"Um yeah" said Quatre "that was a while ago. Maybe you should call for an appointment."  
"Doctors are for the weak." mumbled Wufei.  
"Sally's a doctor." stated Trowa.  
"And so are several of my sisters." frowned Quatre.  
"Whatever." Wufei said making a face.  
"I'll call my sister, uhhhh..."  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
"What? You can't expect me to know all their names! Anyway she's an optometrist."  
"No." said Heero.  
"Yes," argued Quatre.  
"No," said Heero again. Then he tried to glare.  
"Phhhhhhhhtb," went Quatre. He couldn't help himself from laughing at Heero's cross-eyed expression.  
"Do you want that to keep happening?" said Duo before starting another giggle fit.  
"Omae o korusu!" glared the cross-eyed boy. This only caused Wufei and Trowa to start laughing as well.  
"FINE I'LL GO!" yelled Heero. He turned and marched back to his room, throwing up his arms in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I not really gifted with words. It's sound pretty average to me. Blah! I'm disappointed.  
The story was much better then this. I've got more! Heero goes to the optometrist. Duo comes with. Dilated pupils and paper sunglasses...  
Whatta ya think? Should I continue? Tell me in your reviews!  



	2. Chap 2

I hope this works. I've never had more then one chapter to a story. Wow! I'm proud of myself!  
Of course I don't own Gundam Wing you sillies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero has Lazy Eye?  
Chap 2  
  
  
  
  
"Go away Duo," Heero stated simply.  
"No way, no how," replied Duo. "I promised the guys I'd make sure you'd go and besides," he paused a moment to flash a silly grin. "I wouldn't missed this for the whole of the Colonies!"  
Heero frowned. Duo hadn't stopped giving him grief since yesterday. At work Heero had hid out in his office all day. He came out once only to be pestered by Duo who was purposely trying to provoke him into glaring. The other pilots had come to his aid. Telling him to leave Heero alone or Quatre would go Zero on his ass. But as the rest of them were busy, and they didn't quite trust Heero to go to his appointment on his own for odd some reason. Duo had to come.  
"Don't talk to me." Said Heero as he and Duo walked through Quatre's sister......... um Dr. Winners practice.  
"Fine," said Duo. With a goofy fake sympathy he added, "But I want you to know, I'm here if you need someone to hold your hand."  
Heero smacked him upside the head.  
"Ow," said Duo  
A lady walked through the door from the examination rooms. "Mr. Yuy?"  
Heero and Duo stood started forward.  
"This way," she motioned them to follow. She raised an eyebrow. "Which one of you is having his eyes checked?"  
Duo pointed to Heero while making a funny face. Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Then why are you coming. If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.  
"I do," said Heero.  
"That's not nice Heero," said Duo. Then turning to the lady, in almost a whisper, "I'm his chaperone."  
"Grrr," went Heero with a glare. That was a mistake.  
Duo erupted with laughter.  
"HAHAHAHA!"  
"Oh my," said the lady. "I can see why you're here."  
"Let's just do this already!" said a very annoyed Heero.  
"Of course," said the lady embarrassed.  
Heero and Duo sat while waiting for the doctor.  
"I love these things!" said Duo hoping up and pointing to the eye chart on the wall. " a d h v z q w i d ....." he read the chart covering one eye.   
" What was that?" asked a blonde haired, blue eyed woman in a doctor's jacket.  
"Huh?" went Duo.  
"Excuse me," said the woman. "I'm Dr. Winner. Could you read that again?"  
"Oh sure," said Duo. "a d h v e n u i b......."  
Heero eyes got wide.  
"That's enough," she said. "Sit down please." she said motioning to her chair.  
"Uh hold on," said Duo.  
"You heard the lady," said Heero who pushed Duo into the chair.  
"Now tell me which is better," said Dr. Winner. "one or two?"  
"Two," said Duo. "But I....."  
"Once again. One or two?" she interrupted him.  
"It's still two!" said Duo who was becoming irritated. "But I'm not..."  
"Hmm, I see." said Dr. Winner. "Mr. Yuy it would seem you need glasses."  
"What!" cried Duo.  
Heero was actually cracking a smile.  
"Your most likely far sited," said Dr. Winner.  
"I'm not Heero Yuy!" yelled Duo.  
"Your not?" asked Dr Winner.  
Heero made a little "over here" type movement with his hand.  
"Well why didn't you say so?" said Dr. Winner.  
Heero shrugged.  
Duo shook his head.  
"I'll get to you in a second," said Dr. Winner.  
Heero nodded. Still smirking.  
"Now you, whoever you are," said Dr. Winner with a slightly scornful tone.  
"Duo Maxwell," said Duo.  
"Duo," she continued. "You are far sited and should look into some reading glasses. I'll..."  
"There must be some mistake..." started Duo.  
"No mistake," said Dr. Winner. "You couldn't read the chart and your were standing only three feet from it."  
Duo didn't respond.  
"Here is a prescription," she said. "Take this to our lens maker downtown and pick out some frames. Your turn Mr. Yuy."  
She ushered Duo away from the chair and Heero sat down in his place.  
"What seems to be the problem Mr. Yuy?" she asked a little tired sounding.  
Duo finally came out of his trance.  
"His eyes keep crossing," Duo answered for him.  
"Hmmm," said Dr. Winner. "They aren't doing it now."  
"Watch," said Duo. "Show her Heero."  
Heero sighed then glared at the doctor.  
"Well of course they cross if you make them." She said.  
"I'm not," said Heero, sounding a bit hurt.  
"He's trying to glare," said Duo. Through muffled laughter.  
"Oh," said Dr. Winner. "I have an idea what's wrong. Here hold still."  
She put some eye drops in Heero's eyes.  
"These will relax your eyes," she said. "They will take a little while to work. I'll be back in five."  
She left.  
Duo watched Heero. His pupils eventually became dime sized.  
"Whoa Heero," Duo chuckled "You look stoned!"  
"Shutup," said Heero. Then he smiled. "or I'll tell everyone that you wear glasses."  
"I don't wear glasses!" shot Duo. "That doctor's crazy! I'm Shingami!"  
"The God of Death, who I bet can't tell how many fingers I'm holding up," said Heero putting three fingers right up to Duo's face.  
"Uhh," went Duo. "Five?"  
Heero kicked back and sneered  
"What? Am I right?" asked Duo.  
Heero just smirked.  
Dr. Winner came back. By now Heero's eyes were so relaxed they were crossing without him having to glare.  
"Just as I thought," said Dr. Winner. "You have lazy eye. Or in this case, lazy eyes."  
"Hn?" went Heero.  
"The muscles in both of your eyes are tired. When you try to focus them they give out and cross. This has probably been building up for a while."  
"Wow," said Duo. "Heero, you've been glaring at people for years."  
Heero looked at Duo. With the eye drops he couldn't even focus his eyes enough to make them stop crossing. He gave Duo a cross-eyed, drugged up looking frown.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Duo as he gasped for breath. "I can't take it!" He rolled around on the floor.  
"Your eyes just need to rest," said Dr. Winner while she went to the back of the room to the cupboards. "Where this on one side for two weeks, then do the same on the other side."  
Heero paled.  
Duo choked on more laughter.  
Dr. Winner had pulled out an eye patch.  
"I'm not wearing that." Heero proclaimed.  
"You will so," she replied. "Or your condition will worsen and your eyes will get stuck that way."  
Heero sighed. What else could he do? He gave up and put on the patch.  
"Arrrrg," went Duo. "Ahoy me matey!"  
"Shutup, I'm warning you," said Heero menacingly.  
"Avast ye scalawag!" yelled Duo. He closed one eye and proceeded to do a little jig around the room.  
Heero pulled his gun out of nowhere and pointed it at Duo.  
"AH!" went Duo. "I'm sorry! Really! You actually look kinda suave Heero!"  
"Really?" asked Heero.  
"Um yeah," answered Duo.  
"I'm sorry," said Dr. Winner. "I have this little rule about guns in the office."  
Heero put his gun away..... somewhere, and Duo relaxed.  
"One more thing," she said. "You shouldn't go out with your pupils dilated. The sun could damage them. Do you have any sunglasses?"  
Heero shook his head.  
"That's ok," she said happily. "We have these."  
She pulled out a pair of paper sunglasses with thin sheets of tinted plastic in them.  
"Do I have too?" asked Heero unhappily. "I'm already wearing the eye-patch."  
"Sorry,'' she replied. "The alternative is walking around with your eyes closed."  
"Yeah, try that Heero," giggled Duo.  
Heero pulled out his gun again.  
"Um, Mr. Yuy..." started Dr. Winner.  
"I know. I know. Outside Duo!"  
"Yipe!" went Duo.  
"Don't forget your sunglasses," said Dr. Winner.  
Duo tried to hide behind the doctor.  
"Ack!" said Dr. Winner. "OUT! Shoo shoo!"  
Heero chased Duo out of the office.  
"Make sure you both fill out your insurance!" Dr. Winner called after them. She watched while Heero and Duo ran around the parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooooo? I could do maybe one more chapter. Maybe. It might take a little longer. This was done a while ago but my internet kept shutting off every ten minutes. Teehee, I'm tickling myself with this. Heero frowning with crossed eyes and dilated pupils. *snicker* Review! Review for goodness sake!  



End file.
